Comfort
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: "I guess it's only fair that on the days she doesn't give me comfort, I supply it for her." Kyo's POV, Rated K-plus for multiple uses of the word "damn" and its many forms. R&R please?


_Not much to say about this story, except it's not as good as _Absence. _Takes place after the anime._

_I don't own _**Fruits Basket**_, and am glad I don't. You'll see why in a minute… _^^U

* * *

Comfort  
_Kyo's POV_

It's not like the day had started great anyway. I slept through my alarm clock, which rarely ever happens, and my head was spinning around my neck. I felt a great deal as if I was hung over, and living with Shigure with Ayame over for the weekend certainly made me think it happened. (Tohru wouldn't let me do that anyway; she's the voice of reason we all have when we need it the most. . .)

When I finally got out of bed, I was ten minutes late for school. Shigure told me that Tohru was insistent on waiting for me so I wouldn't have to be alone, but she was whisked away by that damned rat, Yuki. I sort of wished she'd stayed, because now I have to walk alone. In the rain. Alone. In the _rain_!

_Sigh._

The walk to school was agonizingly long, because it had started to pour. I'm a _cat_, I don't like the rain! What's worse, is that I was moving slow due to my deep hatred for the precipitation, and was really too tired to completely finish buttoning my jacket. Tohru was sure going to worry her head off. . .

_Tohru_. She's seen my true form, and accepted me as I am. The only other person who truly accepts me is Kagura, the boar, but. . . her saying it herself meant more to me than anything. It's funny; I'm one of the most _horrible_ creatures, disgusting to even Akito at first glance, and she easily confessed that she still wanted to be with me. I looked up as I trudged into the school.

"Poor Kyo," Tohru whispered from behind me, most likely to the Rat. I ignored it, mostly because I was too tired to say anything or even think. Instinctively, however, the hair on the back of my neck rose at the sound of my name, and I clenched my hands into fists.

"You know how he gets," the Rat's voice spoke quietly, like he always did when speaking to Tohru. I felt a pang of jealousy as she huffed quietly and he continued to speak in a lowly, kind voice to her. "When it's rainy, he'd much rather prefer curling up on a rug by the fire to walking home in the rain."

I twitched, and I could hear Tohru audibly sigh. The last thing she wanted was for me to welcome his jibe, and he knew I was too tired to fight him. "Shaddup, you. . . damned Rat. . ." I growled, sounding more like a tired yawn, and Tohru chuckled slightly. I like to hear her laugh. . .

_Dammit, get a hold of yourself!_ I thought to myself as we rounded the corner, and I walked under the awning. I couldn't bear it and shook my head of the excess water. Tohru squeaked in surprise and I looked up tiredly when I saw I splattered some water onto her face. She wiped it away and smiled at me. "It's okay, really. I needed to cool off; I have a test coming up and was getting a little warm today." She put her hands behind her back and continued to smile, and I felt my lips tug upwards in a slight smile.

"'kay," I offered lazily, and she looked around. Surely, we both were hoping Shigure and Hari were going to drive up or something. I looked back at her as she was looking away from me, and then leaned against the wall. My throat began to sting.

I could feel it; Tohru was looking at me, and I was too tired to look at her. I let out a sigh and slid down the wall. "Let me know when it's safe to get back out, okay?"

"Right," Tohru said happily.

The rain stopped sometime after dinner, and Tohru made stir fry using a new recipe for teriyaki beef. I would've eaten some, but I was too tired to eat. Instead, I escaped out onto my usual hide-out spot, the roof. My eyes were half-lidded and my arms were behind my head as I stared up at the crescent moon. I sighed.

_It's been a long few days,_ I sighed, closing my eyes completely. Suddenly, I heard a creak and a quiet "Hup!" and I sat up abruptly, nearly bonking heads with Tohru. I stopped, feeling my cheeks warm. "What the hell are you doing up here?" I yelled unintentionally, narrowing my eyes. She flinched, and I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "U-Uh, no, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry, Kyo," she said quietly, sitting down beside me. She pulled something out from behind her leg – which, to my chagrin, was exposed from her skirt and made me flush as I thought of what she could be hiding – and I couldn't help but grin when I saw it was three rice balls. "Oh, and I brought you something because you didn't come to dinner. Are you feeling okay? Does your stomach hurt? Do I need to go get some medicine for you?"

As she rambled, placing difference words together in jumbled sentences that all revolved around me being sick, I took a bite of one of her rice balls. "'m no- sickh," I mumbled with my mouthful, and swallowed. "I'm not sick," I said again, a little harsher. She nodded.

"Oh, o-okay. I wasn't sure, so…" she flashed a grin, and I felt my cheeks heat up more.

We sat on the roof in silence, me lying down and her sitting beside me. She was absently staring at the ground while I stared up at the moon. I could feel her disheartened mood, and I sat up and spat crankily, "Alright, what's wrong, Tohru?"

"Hm?" the brunette looked at me with her big cerulean eyes, and flushed lightly. "Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just…"

"What?" I insisted.

"It's just that… After mom died, and I was sleeping in that tent, I always used to look up at the sky. How, when I do, I see all the things her and I used to do together. I can't help it; it makes me… a little sad sometimes."

I closed my mouth to avoid saying something stupid and cocked my head to the side. It was unfair; this is one of the many moments she would need a hug, or _something_, and I can't because of this friggen' curse. I bowed my head and put a hand on her shoulder, but missed and put it on the other shoulder. My arm was completely around her shoulders, and she looked up at me and blushed. I flashed a content smile, one I only showed her. She smiled back, though it was more disheartened this time.

Before I knew it, she rested her head on my shoulder, and her back was on my chest. I enjoyed the few seconds before a "Poof!" was heard, and I was a little orange cat. Damn curse.

The look she gave me was one of pure content, and she picked me up (which, now that I look at it, looks really weird if no one has seen her do this beforehand) and cuddled me to her chest. It was like that night… that I… I closed my eyes and felt her warm breath on the bridge of my nose.

I guess it's only fair that on the days she doesn't give me comfort, I supply it for her.

* * *

_I guess I like it, but... there still isn't much to say..._

_Reviews are loved!_

_~Cookie_


End file.
